Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. If you have any questions feel free to contact User:Jr.2k8, User:Rcmero, or User:Jspyster1 for help. ---- Fanfiction Writing Tips! (Read this first!) Here's a little guide created by "Yoshermon" at the Earth to Edd and The3Eds forums on how to write good fanfiction. I highly suggest you people check this guide out, it is really helpful and gives a whole lot of tips on how to write better fanfics of the highest quality. E2E: The Guide T3E: The Guide I think at lot of you people here can benefit from this guide. Also TEd711 (now VampireT on T3E) created some examples of bad and good fanfiction. Check that out. Clicky! And here's a way to see if YOUR OC is a Mary Sue (I did it for Edna): Click Here! -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) How come the skin changes? Whenever I log in, it is different from when I'm not logged in. --Manta-bee 15:21, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Just change it in the preferences. -- 16:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I think this wiki should have featured articles - and that Operation ED or Ed Abuse should be the first featured article. -- 16:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I Think That the Next One Should be My Character Lucas --BestEEnEFan 09:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, no. And Lucas isn't your character, in its page, it seems alot like the Lucas in Mother 3. -- 14:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) TEd711 here. The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head is pretty good. Make that a featured article, please. You should have said that before I changed it. But don't worry, we'll think about it for October. -- 22:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It's October 1st! Time to change the featured article. I Think it Should Be Me and The Eds -- 02:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) For November, I'd choose Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - The Video Game. For one simple reason: the movie airs in the USA in November. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I agree about the Big Picture Show video game being the featured article. If anything, Cartoon Network is going to have a game based on the movie. Or not... By the way, why do both my works (Ed Abuse and Ed Abuse II) get Featured Articles? I'm not famous or anything. --TEd711 04:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC) They're just damm good! -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Protection The front page should be protected. -- 09:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Block unregistered users Mabye i'll block unsign users so we can be together? --Edcreater1221 08:19, 1 September 2009 (UTC) New templates I've created a few image templates. Feel free to use them. Below are the templates, followed by the code. There's also another template. Use it if the fanfiction in it is incomplete. And more templates. 15:03, September 16, 2009 (UTC) - 20:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) My Article my article is highest voted, most visited and picked for the editors, is Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life! User:Edcreater1221 Featured Article Guidelines I think we should have some guidelines for what articles can be eligible for being featured on the front page. For example: *A featured article cannot be a stub. It must have a good length of words and/or paragraphs in order for it to be worthy of the front page. *A featured article must be well written. That means it can't have too many spelling and grammar errors. *The article must have an image in it so it can be used on the main page. *The article cannot be composed of just a list of characters, controls, levels, power ups, episodes, etc. It is OK if you do have lists but the article itself cannot just be a stand alone list without any detail. If you can think of any other guidelines then feel free to add them here. The article must have a picture to put on the main page. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 20:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Added. There must be some text to put on the front page. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I think that already falls within the "It must be a good length" rule.-- November's Featured Article I say we should have Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction as the next featured article. It's well written, it has at least one image, it's a good length, and it's informative and helpful. This is not an article, is just a guide to help you make fanfictions. We sould have Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life the next featured article. its well writen with songs. -- I'd choose Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game. For one simple reason: the movie airs in the USA in November. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 11:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) BTW, Edcreater1221, you stole Jspyster's sig. :Has no image on the game-- AKA Cartoon fan ::Yeah, we shouldn't just chose a featured article just because of a special occasion. We only did that on the other wiki because there were no other nominations. I say we create a poll. What Should be the Featured Article for November 2009? Tips for Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanfiction. Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to Life Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Game. Other. If you chose "other" then add the article you want to the list. Favicon I think this wiki should have some sort of favicon. You know, that icon that appears at the top of the browser like in the main wiki. The default is a blue w, but I think it is not so good. Any ideas people? -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 15:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Maybe like an image of Ed's head with the initials "FW" at the bottom. The initials stand for "fanon wiki". December's Featured Article and Media We'll have Ed, Edd n Eddy the Ed-ventures the next featured article and the box art for the next featured media. Do you want Ed, Edd n Eddy the Ed-ventures to be the next featured article? Yes No I don't know - too many spelling errors. -- 10:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it should be the next featured article as it does not follow the 1st featured article guideline. :In this case Ed, Edd n Eddy the Ed-ventures only has a plot description of only two sentences. A good length plot would be several paragraphs (1 paragraph = 4 or more sentences). The rest of the article contains a list of characters, controls and power ups. Again, a featured article would have detailed and thought-out descriptions of everything. :I, once again, propose that Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction should be the next featured article. ::THERE IS NO PLOT >:O --AKA Cartoon fan. :::There doesn't have to be a plot. It's a featured "article", which means any article on the wiki can be featured. It just needs to meet the requirements. In this case Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction does. Although I wish we could have a Holiday related article for December but there doesn't seem to be any worthy of the front page, if there is any holiday articles at all. ::::Well, there actually is one - Merry Christmas Ed Edd, n Eddy - yet I don't think it's good enough. I mean, it's even got the stub template on it, for crying out loud! -- 13:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know. It won't do. If we are unable to find a worthy holiday related article by tomorrow then I suggest we use Tips For Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Fanfiction.